


В кулуарах

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Jon Underdown/Watanabe Rui





	В кулуарах

В коридоре было темно. Джон увлек Руи в еще более темную нишу и прижал к себе, зарывшись носом в его жесткие волосы. От его волос сладко пахло табаком…

Они забрели в этот темный коридор — один из многих в здании — после выступления на каком-то очередном фестивале. Здесь, думал Джон, мало кто ходит, тем более что все заняты либо выступлением, либо следующей за ним пьянкой… Но пьянка, пожалуй, может и подождать…

Джон крепче прижал Руи к себе и поцеловал. Руи жадно отозвался на поцелуй, а потом вдруг рассмеялся, не отрываясь от губ Джона. «Ты что?» — спросил Джон, отстранившись от него. Руи еще раз фыркнул и уткнулся Джону в плечо. «Ничего. Просто подумал, что если нас тут увидят… Да еще и целующимися…» — «Да ладно, — тоже невольно рассмеявшись сказал Джон. — Фанатки будут счастливы».

Руи обвил Джона руками и еще сильнее прижался к нему; поднял лицо и впился в его губы. Разговаривать не хотелось. Хотелось стоять вот так вот, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, целоваться и ни о чем не думать. А ведь еще полгода назад, вспомнил Руи некстати, он бы хорошенько врезал тому, кто бы ему сказал, что так будет. Но вот поди ж ты… Все случилось как-то вдруг. Руи даже не мог толком объяснить самому себе какого черта они с Джоном делают. Очень трудно что-то объяснять, когда Джон с силой вжимает тебя в стену твоей же квартиры и целует так, что у тебя ноют челюсти и начинает болеть язык.

Джон осторожно зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Руи прикрыл глаза и чуть запрокинул голову, поддаваясь этой ласке. Джон скользнул губами по его подбородку и шее. Жадно прижался к ней губами и зашептал, пробираясь другой рукой под рубашку Руи: «Я хочу тебя… Сейчас… Здесь…» Руи вздрогнул, и Джон, почувствовав это, высвободил его из объятий и посмотрел ему в лицо, как бы спрашивая, в чем дело. Руи облизал мгновенно пересохшие губы. Вяло улыбнулся. Джон снова притянул его к себе и обнял, поцеловал в макушку.

Конечно, Руи хотел этого. Не меньше, чем Джон. Но черт побери… Еще полгода назад он бы скорее удавился, чем подпустил другого мужика так близко к себе. И пока ему было хорошо и так — с поцелуями и довольно невинными ласками. Все будет. Но потом. Когда он будет готов. Наверное.

«Ты ломаешься, как девчонка», — проговорил вдруг Джон, словно услышав его мысли. Он снова зарылся пальцами в волосы Руи. «Сам девчонка», — огрызнулся Руи. И вдруг без всякого предупреждения больно укусил Джона за плечо. Джон ойкнул, но не успел ответить, потому что Руи жадно впился в его губы. Потом стал целовать его шею. Колкость Джона задела его. Ну, пусть посмотрит, кто тут девчонка. Заниматься сексом здесь, где их могут в любой момент застукать, они, конечно, не будут. Но кое-что Руи готов был сделать.

Руи принялся расстегивать рубашку Джона. От его тела исходил приятный, манящий жар, и от этого дрожали слегка руки. Руи провел ладонью по груди Джона. На мгновение задержался, несильно сжав его сосок. Джон выдохнул сквозь зубы и запрокинул голову. Его рука, лежавшая на плечах Руи, скомкала рубашку. Руи приподнялся и снова поцеловал Джона в губы. Его охватило такое возбуждение, что потемнело в глазах. Он справился, наконец, с пуговицами на рубашке Джона и добрался до его ремня. Выматирился сквозь зубы, когда пряжка не поддалась. Джон отстранил его руку и сам расстегнул злосчастный ремень. Руи посмотрел на Джона — в его глазах плясали лукавые чертики, а рот расплылся в улыбке. Руи невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Они снова принялись целоваться. Не отрываясь от губ Джона, Руи скользнул рукой по его животу. Замер на мгновение. Джон сделал нетерпеливое движение бедрами.

Все, что происходило между ними до этого, находилось выше пояса. Джона это иной раз злило, но Руи не мог ничего с собой поделать. До этого момента.

От первого же прикосновения — довольно неуверенного, но нежного — к своему члену Джон застонал в голос и еще сильнее скомкал рубашку Руи. Такая бурная реакция раззадорила Руи еще больше. Ему нравилось видеть, как меняется от возбуждения лицо Джона, слушать его стоны, которые он даже не пытался сдерживать; нравилось прикасаться к нему — так.

Джон поцеловал Руи, пуская в ход зубы и еще сильнее стискивая его в объятиях. Руи в ответ глухо застонал. Он уже ничего не соображал. Его больше не волновало, что их может кто-нибудь услышать или увидеть. Он сжимал, гладил, проводил пальцами по выступающим венам… Под ладонью ощущалась горячая твердость. Джон нетерпеливо толкался в его руку. Ему уже хотелось кончить, но он пока сдерживался. Руи прекрасно видел его состояния и как будто нарочно замедлял темп своих движений, так что Джон на несколько секунд успокаивался… Но не так чтобы окончательно. Чем дальше, тем более сбившимся становилось дыхание обоих. От стука двух сердец уже можно было оглохнуть. У Руи зашумело в ушах. Он вдруг почувствовал, что сам сейчас кончит — просто от переизбытка чувств и ощущений.

Застонав еще сильнее, Джон дернулся, запрокинул голову и еще крепче прижал к себе Руи. Руи почувствовал, как что-то влажное заполняет его ладонь. В воздухе разлился отчетливый запах спермы. Джон как-то нервно засмеялся и поцеловал Руи в лоб и в щеку. «Прости», — сказал он по-английски. «Все в порядке, — на том же языке отозвался Руи. — У тебя платка нет?» — «Был в кармане…» Обоим было немного неловко. Оба неуверенно и нервно улыбались и так же нервно и неуверенно обменивались скромными поцелуями. Руи вытер руку и швырнул испачканный платок куда-то в темный угол; чистота планеты его мало заботила в этот момент.

Джон коснулся губами губ Руи и, наклонившись к его уху, прошептал: «После этого отмазки больше не принимаются…» Руи усмехнулся и коротко кивнул. Из его головы еще не выветрился туман желания, и смысл сказанного Джоном дошел до него не сразу. Но когда дошел, Руи только улыбнулся снова. Джон вдруг вжал его в стену и, жадно поцеловав, спросил: «У тебя или у меня?» — «У меня, — не задумываясь ответил Руи. И, помолчав немного, добавил, все так же улыбаясь: — До моего дома отсюда ближе». Они постояли немного, обнявшись. Потом Джон снова наклонился к уху Руи и прошептал: «Я люблю тебя». Руи обвил руками его шею и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: «Я тебя тоже».


End file.
